The invention is directed to a distributing device for placing intermediate elements onto a layer of elongate material such as aluminium sections or the like, to form a material stack in a stacker which comprises a stacking table adapted to be lowered relative to the stacking plane and a roller bed which includes spaced rollers disposed between two lateral chains for conveying the material onto the stacking surface and which is adapted to be removed from the stacking surface in parallel to the stacking plane.
Until recently, in order to form material layers e.g. of cut aluminium sections one has manually placed intermediate elements onto a layer of the elongate material, whereupon a fresh layer was stacked onto the intermediate elements. The intermediate elements serve the purpose of avoiding any direct contact between the individual layers and thus, for instance, of avoiding the risk of damage to the surface. The manual placing of intermediate elements is expensive, and that not only because it requires labour but also with a view to the short cycle times of modern stackers such as described, for instance, in the DE-OS No. 3,232,180.
The invention is based on the object of providing a distributing device of the kind described above, with which it is possible to place the intermediate elements on a material layer within a short period of time predetermined by the cycle time of a fast stacker, with a saving of human labour.